Forum:New Ranking System
This should be read by all clan members, as indeed it concerns us all! First of all I think we are all very much aware (and agreed) that the current ranking system is completely obsolete and does not represent each member's true dedication (or another fancy word) to the wiki! To that effect, I have started this topic (following Exlonox's advice) to propose to the whole clan, a new, rethought ranking system that can be applied as soon as the new administrator assistant is elected. Ranks Rank 0 *'Learner' First and foremost, this is the automatically given rank for anyone new to the clan. This member signs up for the first time, has not yet made any contributions aside from his User Page or taken interest in forum affairs and has not yet attended Clan meetings. Rank 1 *'Commuter' The basic rank, nothing special, has made 1 or 2 random contributions to the wiki, has a customized User Page, has spoken out on the forums once or twice and has attended at least 1 Clan meeting. It just helps other clan members know if this is a member which can perhaps get promoted later on, or a "ghost" (those sign-in-once dudes...) Rank 2 *'Driver' The growing rank, having made several contributions, having given his opinion on some forums topics and attended somewhat regularly to Clan meetings (define: Regularly... Twice per month? 3 times/month?). Carrying on in this direction should get these members a promotion. Rank 3 *'Cruiser' (or current Burner) The average rank, middle class, has made some solid contributions, has debated constructively in the forums and has attended at least 3 of the month's Meets. If members reach this level, they can be deemed somewhat committed and could be promoted higher, globally, things are getting serious for this user. Rank 4 *'Pilot' A down to earth user, wanting to go further up, is getting more and more respectable, has his word to say and attends to Clan meetings. This is a promising user. Rank 5 *'Wheelman' The committed user, edits and most importantly writes articles (with solid and appealing information), constructively uses the "Upload" feature, has a good knowledge of the wiki-markup code and wiki editing and can bring up compelling ideas and thoughts to Clan-Wide matters. Attends to generally all of the month's clan meetings. Promotions Administrators are the only members that have the power to promote. Assistants can only advise admins of users that in his opinion should be promoted. Whether or not demotions occur is debatable (no activity for an extended period of time with no reason should be seen in a user's rank). Special Promotions If a particular user excels in every field, administrators are free to decide to promote this user beyond the normal rank. Rank 5* A deeply committed unique user, which proves a valuable and trustworthy source of information. Expresses himself in a very good manner and has no troubles with fellow users. He is the model, an example to all other users of how the ideal Burnopedia Member should be like. He may or may not have certain privileges. Assistants By vote only, only Rank 3 and over can vote since they are bound to know the candidates, which lesser ranked members may be discovering! August 2009 Situation In this time of organization unrest, an emergency promotion should be carried out for all major contributors to the wiki and be promoted instantly to a rank representative of the user's commitment. Examination/Promotion Process The template in this section does not exist, will be completed 08/24/09 Member *The user decently asks an admin to consider promoting him, stating his made efforts by writing a well formulated message on special clan page created to this effect (Portal:Clan/Member Promotion Requests ?), the request is in a standard form that will be set as a Template/Infobox, the user includes his current rank, his next rank, links to contribution logs and a compulsory paragraph explaining why he wants to be promoted, his motivations. *Waits. Council *Admins talk it out together, quickly checking the efforts made, each admin fills in his part of the form and shows his vote including a short confirmation sentence. This isn't done simultaneously! (because of edit conflicts!). *A personal message will be sent to the user telling him to check the Special promotion page with his filled out infobox. Member *Visits the page, checks the examination results and chooses between the following: :*Agree with the council's decision, fills in appropriately the form part of the infobox and waits the final word from the council. :*Disagree with the council's decision, again fills out appropriately the form part of the infobox, joining a descriptive sentence on why he thinks he should have been promoted and waits. Council Depending on the first decision: :*If the councils outcome was affirmative, one admin only is required to validate the promotion at this stage. The admin fills the final part of the form and posts a promotion template on the user's talk page, and modifies the user's rank in the clan members list and user page accordingly. :*If the council's outcome was negative, and the user disagreed, the admins recheck the form, reconsider and fill the form in the final decision section. The council's final decision is ultimate and is the official outcome of the promotion request. Laws Members *Fundamental Law - 1: - Users CAN choose to apply for a promotion at any time. *Fundamental Law - 2: - Users MUST join with their request letter, solid evidence of their contributions. Sources of evidence include: Contribution log (which itself includes: Upload Log, Move Log, User Creation Log and all other logs relevant to the user's case) and Clan Meeting Debriefs. Evidence from a source external to the domain: http://www.burnout.wikia.com/ WILL NOT be accepted, unless special authorizations are given out. *1: - A user may be promoted ONCE ONLY per month (except from the Rank 0 -> Rank 1 promotion which can be carried out at any time, as long as Rank 1 requirements are met.) *2: - A user can be promoted ONLY ONE rank at a time (Except when emergency votes are carried out such as the Aug 2009 situation). *3: - This system works as long as applying members speak the truth and play fair. Any attempted falsification, bribery, insistence, influence and/or threats WILL be taken very seriously and WILL result in an immediate promotion denial in addition to heavier sanctions in accordance with the level of the attempted acts. *4: - Users CANNOT apply for special promotions, admins will know and decide by themselves if a user deserves such a promotion. *5: - Invalid requests (incomplete and/or without met requirements) WILL NOT be examined, users can re-apply for a promotion as soon as he/she receives a notification from an admin. *6: - Members not concerned by a promotion/demotion CANNOT interfere with the examination/vote process. *7: - Members only apply for themselves, requests made on behalf of another user WILL NOT be examined and instantly rejected. Council Definition: - An admin council is the group formed by the 4 Administrators that examine a User's promotion request. *Fundamental Law: The council's decision IS final. *1: - A 4-man council is not required for users being promoted from Rank 0 to 3, any admin can carry out the promotion without needing to vote, only the admin's approval is necessary (at this stage, it is more of a hassle to vote for minor promotions such as these). Seeing as the current clan administration is composed of 4 "heads", promotions from Rank 3 to 4 and from Ranks 4 to 5 require a 3/4 vote. Users being promoted to Rank 5* requires an unanimous vote among all admins. *2: - A promotion is instantly denied if 3 out of 4 admins disagree. If a council denies a promotion, it must provide a reason to the denied user. The user must wait a week before re-applying for a promotion after a request rejection. *3: - A demotion process can be started by any admin, however, a demotion can only be executed after a successful 3/4 vote. *4: - In case of a tie in the council, the request WILL be temporarily rejected; the user in question will have a week to prove his worthiness to the disagreeing admins by contributing more or taking part in the week's next meeting. Miscellaneous *1: - A demotion is as important as a promotion, thus users cannot be promoted back during the month following their demotion, the same applies for further demotions. Points to debate over: *A decent name should be thought up to stick to the driver's license (not n00b, or newbie or any of those pejorative names please...) *The WHENs and HOWs promotions are attained. Comments: Let Yourselves Go People!!! (Write below here) I will keep the page clean, I'll be splitting the questions and matters with the line, this will help everyone keep track of their conversations. :I thought clan ranks were for just the game. Hmm... Babadingldoo 03:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've brought up an idea similar to this one in the past. It's great, but it doesn't do any good when the majority of your clan members are inactive (both in-game, and on the wiki). Also, please don't forget to sign your posts. :::@Babs: Well I also think that since we pretty much are all at 101% complete, it becomes useless to show the in-game rank, well for all of us "major players" anyways. We could implement the in-game progress as an objective for the wiki's ranking... :::@CCX: I remember your project, but I really think that now is time to rethink it all, The Parkster's leaving is the perfect moment to rebuild this system... Perhaps it won't do any good to the inactive users, but then again the current ranking system does absolutely nothing good to the more "active" users, it would help them feel better, like their efforts would be payed back in form of a rank... After all we are all very happy to do this by volunteering but we all spend hours and hours editing, and that absolutely positively has to be shown! This project mustn't be forgotten!!! :::BTW you are all free to comment on the info above! What I have thought up is surely not the perfect system, and deserves to be tweaked! ::::@C ee X: I meant attendance and game skill, not game completion, anyone can get 100%. Babadingldoo 17:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::True, but then how do you measure "game skill"? ::::::When we have our clan meetings and see who pwns and who blows. :D Babadingldoo 18:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I host and I blow, lol. hehe, don't be so harsh on yourself X! :-P On a more serious note, I love the idea of adding the in-game skill as part of the rank objectives but it's too random, imprecise and simply isn't feasible. The only way we could do it is by setting freeburn challenge achievements thresholds (need 500/500 to reach Rank 5 or 5* for example) What other ways were you thinking? Challenge efficiency? Race results? Global Race Ranking? Most Barrel Rolls and highest flatspin? I see where you are getting, but there's no way of checking and verifying seriously. If we were to include game skill in rank objectives, admins would be the sole judges that by observing a member's behavior or skill during Clan Meets, would decide whether or not to promote that user. It's a good idea though and if they're ok with it (admins) then fire it up! :I don't care for in-game skill counting towards ranks. Loyalty and contributions to Burnopedia and the clan should be the things being rewarded, IMO. ::Exlonox is right. Lesser skilled players would get penalized and rejected if such an objective were set up. However, a great deal of maturity is required to be granted a higher rank. I'm not saying that with skill comes maturity, in reality I think it's the other way around sadly... Anyways let's not get lost and stick to the point, I think we should include some in-game progress levels to allow promotions but it stops there (eg 101% is needed for Rank 5) with no record breaking actions necessary. :::I really have to lol at this whole skill-in-gaming thing, there isn't a single video game out there that takes '''true "skill." ::::Hehe, absolutely right, it's all in our hands and fingers... Anyways, what do you think of this Konig? :::::What is "True Skill"? Skill is defined as the "Capacity to do something well" and is often the synonym for "technique". If you can do video games well, then you have "skill". Even if it only is using your fingers. :P :I think skill only applies to talents and abilities someone has & uses in "real life," not in a video game. I don't know, maybe I'm in the wrong here. ::Many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. ---- Wait, what is this ranking system for exactly? If it's for editing ranks, I don't see what's so terrible about the existing one. If it's for in-game skill, f-ing good or f-ing terrible usually do the job for me. KBABZ 09:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :It's the clan's ranking system, I think the Burner rank distributed to everyone, and the Elite rank only applied to site admins is an obsolete system that does NOT represent each user's commitment to the clan and the number of valuable contributions he has made to the wiki, the game skill is taken in account only at a game-progress level (reach 100%, 101, 102%... But it stops there). This new system basically is more advanced and more rewarding... Read carefully the descriptions above it should answer a number of questions you might ask yourself! ;-) Currently Inactive Users It should be noted that I am keeping track of the inactive (ps3) clan members and will be kicking a boatload at the beginning of September. I sent them each a warning message at the beginning of this month (on the wiki, psn, and email). Those who didn't respond will be removed from the list. The 360 leaders should do the same. Two months absence from wiki editing and clan meets (unless excused) warrants a kick from the clan. :I agree, with both measures, a little housekeeping is always good. This also removes the lesser ranked members problem that CCX appropriately brought up where the number of rank 0s would have skyrocketed. Just out of curiosity X, how many might be kicked? ::Around fifteen. :::Out of the current 44 (if I count right). I hope this cleansing will help. I also hope the remaining are not all "Rank 0s". I honestly believe this system could work out, it's fair, simple, straight-forward and most of all: rewarding. It's all good in my opinion. ::::Hey, i know i've been one of those non-existent players, all my fault. However, since getting the message from Exlonox over two weeks ago, I've wanted to, but been unable to attend the saturday meetings until this week due to existing commitments which are ongoing. Would it be feasible to have a second meeting during the week? Not necessarily something that's required, but at least an additional way to interact with clan members. MadMonky 15:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::It's a point occasionally made. I suggest you take that topic to Portal talk:Clan. ::::::What if you clear the page of members and only allow admins to add members. Members would have to add the card to their userpages and wait till an admin adds it. Hopefully this would stop people adding there names and then forgetting about the wikia. :::::::Somehow I agree, but it would be even more work for the admins though... Also I don't think it's because their card has been added that the sign-in-once members will come back! The idea is good concerning the admins adding the infos is good however! ;-) Existing members new ranks Can we start on higher ranks based on what we've done already, or are we totally starting everyone at Rank 0, except for admins and whatnot? AssassinLegend 20:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :You didn't read above did you? Babadingldoo 20:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes we all will (for the biggest contributors and most active users at least), admins will figure out each member's new rank in accordance with his past contributions, don't worry Assassin, it won't be a total system reset! :::Didn't see anything clearly stating that. Oh well. Good thing it's not, though I believe I'll still be about Rank 0-1 because I haven't even attended one single meeting online. :::And as I write this, I just realized that I have totally missed the Burnout meeting again. Must... remember... next... week... AssassinLegend 18:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, just keep it in mind and attend next week's meeting and all will be good, for the information check the "August 2009 Situation" above in the "Special Promotions" section... ;-) BTW would you be up for such a project? :::::'By the time we get this running it'll be September. XD Babadingldoo 19:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Rank Names Unexpectedly, LeMansRacer, while building a new Clan Card Template made me laugh quite a lot when he (without a particular reason) added the name "Jason Statham" to the card next to the rank number simply as a placeholder (is that right LM? ;-) ). At first I thought he was comparing me to him (but not really in the end lol). Yet this gave me instantly an idea that we could use character names to represent our clan rank! Of course I think this should be optional, but could help us solve our rank names problem, with a more prestigious name representing a higher rank. This remains an idea, if you have anything to say, post here! :Having rethought it through, I think we shouldn't base clan names on character names, but this feature should stay! It adds a customization option! (See the template currently under-construction to see what I'm on about). :Only reply on in this section for comments concerning Clan names, comments concerning clan card features should be posted on it's Discussion page). Now shall we confirm those rank names? No one has posted comments about this yet! Thanks! Define: Contributions I agree with this system, but for the contributions would minor edits count too? because I know that after a while there won't be much to add... (even though that may not be soon). Perhaps we should define different levels of contributions? I'm just throwing ideas out there... -Namdamyo 16:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it's up to me to reply to that, simply because I don't know! But Edits count as edits, there are no "half edits". I don't think we're harsh enough to actually check the size (in bytes) of data contributed! So rest assured, your edits count as much as anyone else's, as long as they are relevant and verified. :''BTW: The minor edit check box you in the Save Page/Preview bar is only for other admins to see if this a big or small edit... (Use minor edits if you have forgotten so sign your post after saving the page for instance) ::If minor edits weren't counted, I'd have 0 contributions here... All my edits are marked as minor (habit). An edit is a contribution whether it's a full article re-write or a simple typo correction. I will not be one to go through every contribution and check to see whether it was a huge impact or not, and I doubt anyone else here would either. :::I see. This system won't require checking, a user wanting to be promoted will give details to an admin, with a number of edits during a certain period, all the admin will have to do is check that number with the number of contributions that user made, check the Meet debriefings to check attendance and trust in the user; then applying the promotion if nothing else has gone wrong or if another admin refuses the promotion. After all, if a user's request is suspicious, it doesn't take a rocket-scientist to figure it out! (I'll update the Rules section right away) Council Voting 'Some questions. Are the admins the council, or do they select 4 people to be in it? If it's the first half, then that won't work, cause some admins aren't here that often, like Crashbroke and Parkster. Also, I saw something for 3/4 agree and 3/4 disagree, but nothing about a tie. What happens then? Babadingldoo 02:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :A race to the death thru the streets of Paradise MWAHAHAHAHAHA [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 02:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Good questions, let me answer them the best I can... The administrator council is the whole administration, full stop. You are right when you bring up the fact that not all admins are online together, you should also note that The Parkster is sadly no longer an active administrator here on the wikia (check the sidebar ;-) ). :Crashbroke has posted on this topic today, if he does not wish to be part of the council (for whatever reasons) and wishes to appoint someone to represent him during his absences, he should let us know. Rappy is online fairly often and Exlonox and CCX are on often. If the admins I have quoted disagree, the again, let us know! :You read well, in case of 3 council members '''DISAGREEING', the promotion request is instantly rejected. in case of 3 members AGREEING and only for votes concerning players going from Rank 3 to 4 and Rank 4 to 5, the case is automatically approved. :I have not written anything about a tie, if that is the case (2/2 agreeing and 2/2 disagreeing) then the promotion is denied and the user in question will have to convince the disagreeing admins to approve his promotion by contributing more, or by attending to another clan meeting, to show their worthiness (details concerning re-applications can be found above, in the "Laws" section). I hope I have cleared it all up for you! ::I thought CCX was an assistant. :s Babadingldoo 03:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::no longer! Anymore question? Check the new Promotion process section I made for additional details! Survey This section is where you can sign your name that acts as a "vote". This is not a vote per se, just a survey that helps us see what clan members think of this. I have set up the first signature below: Approvals * * [[User:Spoil-t|'''Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 08:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * * 'Babadingldoo 16:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * Namdamyo 16:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * MadMonky 18:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * * Dis-approvals Comments Approval of what, specifically? That is a heck of a lot of text up there! :LOL, A new ranking system simply! But I think there are too much sections for which people may agree to and other which they will disagree with, I think this "survey" isn't going they way I want it to. Even if this project is a good idea for you, nearly no other clan members talk about it and no other admins do either! Konig still hasn't expressed his thoughts on the proposed system, neither has Rappy! or the other major players in the clan (LeMans, Spoil-t, KBABZ, Smudger13, Babs, Lincoln, etc...)! I keep on editing this page by adding infos and moving stuff to be disguised as "bumps" but no one says anything! But I think it's just me taking things too seriously and maybe too far... Or may I be getting too involved? hmmm I'm certainly going wrong somewhere... ::I was suspended when this was brought up so I couldn't comment. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 08:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::'What do you mean I haven't posted my thoughts? Anything up there in cornflowerblue is me, obviously. If you mean about the idea of having a better ranking system in general, then it's another obvious for me. I suggested this needed an upgrade before you were even a member. :P Babadingldoo 16:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok then! Sorry I didn't pay enough attention to your posts! 8-) BTW If you had this plan before me, and still remember any ideas from back then, then feel free to post them here! I don't want to "steal" anyone's ideas! And yours could be quite interesting! Thanks for your support! :::::'''Nope, no ideas, just the idea of having more ranks. :D It's somewhere in the clan section, when I first joined the clan. Babadingldoo 17:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I see, in that case do you think I have set up enough? or do you think more need to be added? :::::::This is a great concept to help reward active members for their participation MadMonky 18:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks for your support! And don't feel excluded, you could be promoted too! ::I lurk a lot. I was following this over the last week even though I haven't commented. Usually no comment from me is a good thing. I am quick to comment if I don't like an idea. I don't have much to add to this at all really. I like the idea, something like this should have been done a while ago, but no one ever did. I will re-read over this again soon and see if I have any thing I want to bring to the attention of everyone about it. :::I must admit that I am relieved! lol Only joking, can I assume you approve of this? for now?